


Perfect Meeting

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, a random alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Day 2: Badasses in Love and/or Alpha!PeterPeter can feel the power entering his being and instantly perceives a delicious scent.His mate is a child and to be honest he has no complaints.





	Perfect Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Late.

An Alpha.

He never thought he would become Alpha.

Of course, he had always wanted power, he can't deny it, but eventually he accepted the fact that he would have to get it through his charm and intelligence.

However, he couldn't believe his luck.

What is the probability of finding a feral Alpha near his territory? Apparently very high, he had managed to locate her for days and never showed signs of leaving.

Attacks of "animals" had already begun to occur and it was attracting too much attention, so it was becoming a problem.

In his defense, he was going to call his sister at first, but the Alpha rammed him the moment she smelled him and Peter was not willing to be killed by an idiot without self-control.

So he defended himself.

When he gave the first punch and felt the blood on his hands, an invigorating emotion invaded him. He hit and hit, it was obvious that this Alpha was not a fighting expert and the lack of control didn't help her.

Bad for her, Peter was an expert.

He dodged every attempt of his opponet and did not hesitate to return it. He scratched her face, sometimes tearing off pieces of skin, breaking bones mercilessly and never stopped.

In the end, the Alpha was on the ground bleeding and dying, almost motionless, but Peter could still hear the faint sound of her heart and could see the movement of her chest.

He could have called Talia at that time, but the adrenaline, the vicious pleasure that caused him to feel superior to this Alpha and the knowledge of what would happen if he ended her life made him move on. A single movement and his opponent's throat was open and full of blood

Instantly, Peter felt the change.

It was splendid, pure power ran through his being and suffocated him. His eyes flared, and he knew what color they were now.

He was an alpha.

A maniacal smile appeared on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell Talia, she would be furious.

He was about to make his way back to the Hale House, but an exquisite scent came to him that left his mouth dry, waking something totally new in his wolf. Peter was proud to say that he trusts his instincts, so he let himself be guided.

He walked until he almost left the forest and found what he least expected.

A little girl. _Mate_, said his wolf.

She raised her head and saw him straight in the eye without hesitation.

"Are you who was killing people?" she asked in a sweet voice, one that shouldn't be asking that kind of stuff.

Peter laughed incredulously and replied.

"No" he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think there is someone killing people and why would they be me?"

"Someone has been killing people these days and you are stained with blood"

Peter looked at his hands and looked back at the girl.

"I can remember that everything was attributed to animal attacks. Specifically, cougars"

The girl rolled her eyes with disdain. “Well, they are not. Cougars don't attack if you don't do it, and there has been no attack like that in Beacon Hills for fifteen years”

Peter was interested now.

"How do you know? You don't seem to be over six”

"I'm eight" she corrected. "And I saw it in my father's records."

"Who is…"

"The sheriff"

It was then that Peter recognized her face. Moles, Bambi eyes, snub nose, almost white skin, pink lips, and hair always made a mess.

"You must be Stiles"

Stiles saw him cautiously. "How do you know my name?"

Peter grinned. "I'm Talia Hale's brother"

"The mayor"

“Right, your father has pictures of you everywhere. And I don't think he or my sister would be happy if they knew that you are here”

The girl scoffed. “There is no evidence, I deleted every trace. Dad thinks I'm sleeping”

She looked him up and down.

“Besides, if you told them you found me here, I'm sure he and your sister would be more curious to know why you're here” she gave him a sly smile.

Was it wrong if he said he was already in love with this kid?

"Well," he knelt in front of the girl. "I can tell you why, if you promise to keep the secret and I won't tell them anything either"

The child saw him skeptical, but in the end she smiled and nodded. "Okay"

He approached her until he was next to her ear.

"I came to stop the killer"

Stiles turned away and her face filled with emotion, but not even a hint of fear.

"Really?" Peter nodded. "Where are they? Is that their blood? Can I see the body?” Stiles jumped impatiently, curiosity and desire emanating from her.

Peter sniffed involuntarily, mesmerized by the smell.

"Your eyes turned red, are you a monster?"

Peter smiled. "I can tell you while we go to where the corpse" he held out his hand.

Stiles took it without hesitation. Peter started walking with a smile on his lips.

His mate was a twisted little thing and he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited.


End file.
